RuPaul's Ultimate Drag Race (Season 1)
The first season of RuPaul's Ultimate Drag Race will begin on March 9, 2018. Ten previous queens come to compete for the title of "America's (first) Ultimate Drag Superstar" and a cash prize of $100,000. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was in the top two of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. Lipstick Choices Queen's Money Episodes 'Episode 1:' RuPaul's Ultimate Extravaganza * Guest Judge: '''Lady Gaga * '''Mini-Challenge: "Reading is Fundamental" * Mini-Challenge Winner: Trixie Mattel * Main Challenge: Compete in a drag talent show showing their skills and design and sew a Lady Gaga inspired look. * Top Two: Aja and Trinity Taylor * Main Challenge Prize: Airfare and a 5-night stay at Fort Lauderdale Beach Grand Resort and Spa and a special appearance in Lady Gaga's Las Vegas show. * Challenge Winner: ''' Aja * '''Bottom Two: Phi Phi O'Hara and Adore Delano * Lip Sync Song: "Venus" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Adore Delano * Farewell Message: I Love all of you! Stay strong and DON'T QUIT! Sincerely, The Tomboy of Drag Ultimate Talent Show Extravaganza 'Episode 2:' "Diva Lip Sync Extravaganza" * Guest Judges: Cheyenne Jackson and Todrick Hall * Main Challenge: '''The queens perform a lip sync extravaganza inspired by their favorite divas. * '''Top Two: Aja and Trixie Mattel * Main Challenge Prize: a $1,000 gift card from Sparkles Rhinestones, and a $1,000 gift card from Fierce Queen Heels * Challenge Winner: '''Aja * '''Runway Theme: Fire & Ice * Bottom Two: Thorgy Thor and Morgan McMichaels * Lip Sync Song: '"''Pound The Alarm" by Nicki Minaj * '''Eliminated: Morgan McMichaels * Farewell Message: Drag is Fun! Rock on! And Stay Strong Diva Lip Sync Extravaganza * Note: This lip sync extravaganza has nothing to do with the challenge in All Stars 3, "Diva's VH1 Live". 'Episode 3:' "The Fake Housewives Of Drag Race" * Guest Judges: Naya Rivera and Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman * Main Challenge: '''The queens show us there improvisation skills in an unscripted "Real Housewives" parody. * '''Top Two: TBA * Main Challenge Prize: TBA * Challenge Winner: ''' TBA * '''Runway Theme: TBA * Bottom Two: TBA * Lip Sync Song: ''' TBA * '''Eliminated: TBA * Farewell Message: TBA Trivia Dusted Or Busted: Scoring System Category:Seasons